


Omurice?

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Akira has never eaten Omurice before. Keisuke decides to treat him. Just something small.





	Omurice?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom... which is dead. Aah... well, I hope you enjoy at least <3

“Huh?! You’ve never had omurice before?!”

A shout resounds through the room, silence following immediately after. A man with silver grey hair winced, glaring at the shouting man.

“Keep it down.” He responds calmly, though there was a bite behind his words. The other man slaps a hand over his mouth, muttering a pitiful “sorry”.

“But... you always eat Omurice solids, so I thought you had at least had the real thing before… you really haven’t?” The man, Keisuke, asked with wide, curious eyes. Akira sighed, “No, I haven’t. Is it really that big of a deal?” 

“I mean…” Keisuke pauses, thinking. “I was just surprised is all… oh!” suddenly a bright grin spreads across his face. “How about I make you some, Akira?”  
Akira blinks. “...You don’t need to do that,” he responds, averting his eyes. Keisuke’s grin spreads wider, having learnt the meanings behind Akira’s small changes in expression and posture. He was embarrassed. 

“Of course I do! You can’t just eat Omurice Solids, they don’t even compare to the real thing. It’s really nice, I promise!” He nearly shouts again in his excitement, Akira releases another sigh.  
“...Do what you want.” he speaks after a moment, seeming reluctant. Keisuke grins again, hugging Akira close to his chest.

“I’ll make the best Omurice ever, Akira!”

\---

Akira stares silently at the plate in front of him. “...This is Omurice?” He asks. “Yes!” Keisuke replies. “Does it not look good?” He suddenly deflates, looking defeated. Akira quickly speaks up again.   
“It’s not that… I just didn’t know what to expect. It looks nice.”

Keisuke breathes a sudden sigh of relief, “I’m glad! Well then, start eating while it’s still hot!”

Akira nods, grabbing his spoon. Looking closely, there’s a smiley face crudely drawn in ketchup on the omelette. He bites back a smile- Typical Keisuke.

Slowly, he scoops up some rice with his spoon, hesitantly bringing it to his mouth. He feels a pair of eyes on him, he looks up to see Keisuke staring intently at him.

“...What?” This seems to snap Keisuke out of his stare, he smiles sheepishly with red cheeks. “Ah, sorry… I just want to know if you’ll like it.” Akira blinks again. Such a simple answer.

“You don’t need to stare at me…” He says, feeling disgruntled. Keisuke frowns. “I’m sorry… I’ll turn around!” He exclaims, spinning around on his chair so his back was to Akira. Akira holds back a smile, Keisuke was just too… Keisuke sometimes.

“You don’t need to do that either…” Akira sighs, shaking his head. Keisuke turns back around, staring at his own Omurice instead, but sneaking glances at Akira every so often.

He finally brings the spoon to his mouth, closing his eyes. He knows Keisuke is staring again.

After some minutes of silence, Akira opens his mouth.

“...It’s good.” And he goes back to eating, a small gleam in his eyes. Keisuke breaks out in a small laugh, smiling widely. “That’s good! I was so worried… If you really like it, I can make this again!”

“Would you really?” He nods, a tiny smile creeps its way onto Akira’s face.

Keisuke feels he could die happy in that moment.

\---

The next morning, Keisuke has prepared some more Omurice for Akira’s lunch. Akira widens his eyes slightly at the sight, he averts his eyes. “...You didn’t need to.” Keisuke smiles, placing a gentle kiss on Akira’s cheek.  
“No, but I wanted to.” Keisuke responds, laughing gently at the small pink hue on Akira’s cheeks.

“Anyway, guess we should be going, then?” Akira nods, grabbing his jacket.

Before he can leave however, Keisuke grabs his arm and places his lips against Akira’s.  
Pulling away, he smiles softly. “Now we can go.” 

“...Stupid,” Akira remarks, turning his back to Keisuke. He simply laughs in response, feeling more happy than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
